


Collage Kicks and Teenage Dicks

by PastelPanda18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, keithxlance - Fandom, klance - Fandom, voltron klance - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, KeithxLance, M/M, Voltron, Voltron klance, Yaoi, klance, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPanda18/pseuds/PastelPanda18
Summary: Keith recently joined his dream collage.Falling in love with the guy he sat at the train station as well as his roommate may have not been the best idea, but it sure as hell made his life way more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

——————

The sound of heavy metal screeching across the track echoed, rattling as the trains passed by, pulling from the stations at high speeds.

 

The air was slightly chilly, cold, some parts of the ground actually coated in a thin layer of ice. Temperatures must have been in the minuses, then again, it was expected. Winter after all.

 

The sounds of the rattling, heavy clanking and the agonising screech of the train's horn echoed, yet seemed to be drowned out by one young boy.

 

His tan fingers, covered by gloves, plucked and pulled, gently flicking the strings of his guitar, deep blue eyes focused on it happily, tapping his foot in rhythm as he played.

 

His throat echoed with a hum, in time to the gentle music he was playing.

 

His messy brown hair was covered by a burgendy hat, a green jacket wrapped around his lanky body, with skinny jeans and a shirt.

 

He seemed...focused. Hardly anyone on the platform payed mind to him, and he also had two barge black bags, suitcases actually, propped up on the bench beside him. His guitar case open an in front of him.

 

He was waiting.

 

Keith was a short, dark haired boy with a seemingly emotionless face, he had recently turned 19 last month and was just starting collage.

 

He sat on a bench, waiting on his train that wasn't expected for another 10 minutes.

 

 

 

Lance. Lance Mcclian

 

That was his name. He was a freckled Cuban boy, with the thought that he was a 'sex god' ( even though he was a virgin ) and the mindset of a narcissist.

 

He was confident, in his looks and appearance, and very flirtatious. Though he never held a relationship...

 

Oh, and he was also bisexual. Though he was scared to admit it.

 

18 years old, heading to college broke wasn't the best of ideas. But he was doing it anyway.

 

Keith took his headphones off and sighed, the ice cold air mixing with his warm breath, causing a puff of smoke.

 

He put his headphones In his bag before looking up at the time table. Before his eyes drifted towards the track.

 

Lance smiled, fingers strumming the strings and slowly, he looked up as a train quickly passed, spotting a black haired boy through the window.

 

Keith looked up at the train, however his attention was quickly drawn towards the tanned boy.

 

His eyes locked onto violet grey ones.

 

His blue ones widened, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he gulped.

 

Wow...he was stunning; pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked down and began to put away his guitar and strap the case up, and soon a loud announcement said

" Station 11, station 11, boarding now " and Lance looked up.

 

He stood up, grabbed his bags and began to walk to the train, which was currently parked at the platform

 

Keith paused before he slowly looked down, shaking out his thoughts and grabbing his bags.

 

He quickly turned and headed down quickly to the platform.

 

Lance boarded the train. Entering an empty carriage he sighed and sat down, placing his bags at the seats across him, across his table and he smiled a little.

 

He was going to miss his family...but he was very excited. His head rested on the glass as he stared out of the window, the boy slowly coming into mind again.

 

The other boy got on board and he walked down, looking for the right seat.

 

He then found it and sat down, not far in front lance.

 

Lance didn't notice him.

 

The train was boarded with more people, and he smiled to himself, picking apart the features of the black haired boy, who he only got to glance at sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was long, a little boring, but peaceful. Nothing really seemed to happen.

It lasted three hours.

Three hours of boring silence for Lance. Apart from the music playing via his headphones.

When it pulled to the station he was getting off, he stretched, grabbed his bags and guitar and left.

 

Instead of getting a taxi, he walked 20 minutes to the collage that he was heading too. Altea Arts Collage.

He was beyond joyed when he got accepted. Anyone could study any degree here, and it was honestly such a big and beautiful place.

The campus for studying was huge.

The dorm area was too.

Firstly, he had to speak with the head of the college.

A brief explanation of what was happening was given to the Cuban boy, as well as a dorm key and number.

Three days before studying began, would allow everyone to get to know their assigned roommates ( if they hadn't picked beforehand ) and explore the campus and grounds.

 

The long hallways echoed with gentle footsteps as Lance walked to his dorm room.  
Level two, room 014.

Keith was already in the room as he got on campus earlier than lance. He was already unpacking his stuff while listening to his music on his headphones.

He was about to unlock the door, when he realised, it was already unlocked.

" shit " he mumbled, realising his roommate was inside.

His palms began to grow a little sweaty, and he stood for a moment, contemplating entering.

He didn't know who they guy was going to be. Ah he really regretted not rooming with a friend before hand.

But he opened the door never less, and walked in.

When walking into the room, you walk straight into the bedroom.

The bathroom was on the right, the small kitchen and also lounging and dining room on the left side.

The beds were out of view of the door, yet the room was pretty big.

He looked around and immediately, blue eyes landed on the black haired boy from the train station.

Keith heard him come in. He took his phone out and paused the music.

He threw his phone on the bed and turned to lance. "Oh... well this is a coincidence" he said.

Even his voice was hot.   
Wow.  
" uh..." began Lance, at a quiet tone. He smiled, clearly nervously and said " ah, yeah..." before chuckling nervously too.

Jesus, this wasn't like him, he usually wasn't nervous or flustered. But this boy just made his cheeks turn red.

"Are You usually this shy around people? You don't look like you would be" Keith chuckled a little.

He laughed and said  
" no " before he paused.  
" uh..." and he just stayed quiet in response.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he said  
" iiii...guess we're roommates "

"Yep, hey... I'm Keith" he introduced himself.

" Lance " he said, also introducing himself.

He walked to the spare bed, before he asked  " can I...take this? "

"Nah that's for my imaginary friend jack" Keith joked.

Rolling his eyes, he placed his bags ontop, and he shook his head, a small smile upon his face

Pouting at his belongings, the boy began to unpack. He sorted clothing into piles and folds; and put them away in the drawers on his side of the room.

He looked around, saw a vanity desk and almost immediately began to unpack all of his skincare stuff.

Face masks, oils for his hair and face and conditioner, vitamins, serums, everything.

"What are these?" Keith asked.

Lance looked at Keith, with a face so shocked you would think Keith had just insulted his mother.

" excuse me? " he asked.

" how on earth do you not know what these are? " he asked

" face masks! Serums! Moisturisers! I mean, come on, how do you think someone as beautiful as me stays this beautiful " and he smiled.

" I know it's natural but i need something to help me get the ladies " he said, pretty smugly as he smiled.

Keith smiled and shook his head. "You're so unique..." he chuckled.

He laughed and said  
" I was more expecting you to call me stupid but....ok "

Keith chuckled again. "Where are you from?" He asked.

He flashed a smile at Keith.  
" Cuba! " he happily said, before saying " ah well...we moved around here three years ago "

Keith smiled. "Ah i see... I practically lived in The middle of nowhere with my dad... so moving here is a big difference" he smiled.

He paused and slowly nodded.  
" aah ok.." he said, before he continued to put away clothes.

He seemed almost...shy. Maybe distant.

Truth be told he found this boy Keith reeaaaally attractive.  
And it was embarrassing him.

Keith nodded. "So what are you studying?" He asked.

He seemed almost out of it. Gasping he shook his head and said  
" aaah...astronomy and dance " he said, smiling at him.

He sat up from his bed and wanted to face palm.

Keith laughed a little. "That's cool... I expected something to do with music" he said

He laughed and said   
" I waaant to take a music course but..." and he shook his head.  
" I still have my third option open, I need to have chosen by next year but...don't think music is me " he said

Keith looked at his guitar "then show me what you've got and I'll judge"

He laughed and said  
" ah nah, I'll embarrass myself " as he waved his hand

Keith smiled. "Well you seemed good at the station, come on show me" he said.

He chuckled and said   
" surprised you remembered that " and he slowly stood up.

He walked to his guitar case, opened it and pulled it out.

He smiled, sitting down and tested the tuning.

Keith sat on his bed. He watched him carefully.

" often...I am upset " he began to sing.

It was Gentle, sweet and beautiful.

" that I cannot fall in love but I guess..this avoids the stress of falling out of it..." and he surprisingly continued into Spanish

" ¿Estás cansado de mí todavía, estoy un poco enfermo ahora mismo, pero dije, cuando esté listo, iremos volando de aquí ... "

Keith listened and smiled, enjoying this.

" cut my hair..." he sang

" please...I'll cut my hair...cut my hair...strangely I feel at home with this, strangely I feel at home with this..." and he finished the song

"You're really good - you should do it...." he smiled

Lance's tan cheeks flushed red.

He gulped, struggling to form words before he said l th-thanks! "

He chuckled softly and said in response  
" ah...yeah " and he looked down.

He put his guitar away and as soon as his back was turned to Keith, his smile dropped.

Once Keith left he looked down, and continued with packing away his clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, Lance left his room.

 

He locked the door, and looked around in the hallways, blue eyes landing on a door that wasn't too far away.

 

He hummed, pulling at his lip before he then walked to one of the doors and knocked.

 

He waited and he was unsure.

 

And soon it was opened by a chubby, tall black boy, with bright brown eyes and freckles.

 

Lance gasped and said

" Hunk! " loudly, the boy gasping and saying " Lance! " happily, before he engulfed him in a tight hug. 

 

Pidge was in the room, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and on her laptop.

 

Lance laughed loudly.

He smiled as his friend Hunk bear hugged him, and he said 

" I've missed you! "

 

Hunk and pidge were lance's best friends in high school.

 

He sadly moved when he was 17, but he did his best to stay in touch with the two

 

Pidge heard them and she shot up, walking to the door. "Oh hey lance!" She said excitedly.

 

He let go, looking at his very short female friend.

 

" pidge! " he said happily, smiling at her

 

Pidge smiled. "Ah hug me" she chuckled before hugging him too.

 

He laughed loudly, hugging her tightly.

 

He sighed and said

" aaah I've missed you both so much! "

 

"Come in - we need to catch up!" Pidge said happily

 

" yeah! Come on bud! " he said, slapping Lance's back with his large hand.

 

Lance was nearly launched forwards, laughing at the strength of his friend.

 

Pidge laughed a little too before she headed to the lounge happily.

 

Hunk pushed him inside, smiling and closing the door behind him, he followed Lance into the lounge

 

He sighed happily. As he sat down, smiling he said " ash wow, I've missed you all..."

 

Pidge sat down and waited happily. "It's awesome to see you again" she said happily.

 

He smiled, Hunk sitting beside her as he said 

" yeah! " happily and excitedly.

 

" I can't believe it's been a year..and now we're next door! " he said

 

The rest of the day, the friends just spent catching up and having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since classes had begun.

 

Lance and Hunk had begun a club. And of course they made Pidge help and join their club

 

It was called " Voltron "

 

It was more of a friends club, on every Wednesday after classes for an hour and also on Saturdays.

 

They would read books. Study and watch movies too

 

Pidge has already made posters and a website too for their club.

 

Keith had seen these posters around too.

 

Lance was at their club again.

 

It was in one of the classrooms, class A-4 in the music department, and this was a classroom filled with chairs, and some computers and instruments, the recording room was next to it then the instrument rooms

 

Lance hummed and said " we need to get more people to join somehow..."

 

He was hardly in his dorm when Keith was.

 

"Well I posted some posters this morning and a website is up..." Pidge said. "So we should do soon enough, team Voltron is a-go!" She said cheerfully.

 

He chuckled and said

" yeah! " and hunk smiled.

Walking into the room with a box of doughnuts he said " hey! I brought food "

 

"Cool, did you bring any for us?" Pidge asked and chuckled. - knowing how hunk was.

 

He said

" ha ha haaa " and chuckled.

" and yes! I did "

 

"Yay" Pidge said happily.

 

There was soon a knock on the door and it opened. "Heeeey.... is this Voltron club thing?" Keith said, peeking into the room.

 

Lance looked over, cheeks flushing red.

 

" oh yeah! " said hunk, turning to Keith and smiling, half a doughnut in his mouth

 

Lance coughed on air and he said " h-hey Keith " and smiled

 

"Waaait this is your roommate you were telling us about?!" Pidge asked, lance had told them about him - probably how lance was feeling about him too.

 

Lance had told them he found him hot. And that he wouldn't mind if Keith topped him.

 

Yep. He actually said that.

Mainly as a joke when they were messing around.

 

And he flushed darker.

 

" aaah...yeah " he said

 

"Ah you were right about him!" Pidge said happily and kinda teasingly.

 

Lance shot a glare at her.

" stop talking! " he yelled.

 

Hunk chuckled and he said " welcome to the Voltron club!"

 

Keith walked in and smiled. "Thanks..." he said.

 

He smiled and then asked " doughnut? " as he opened the box

 

"Ah nah I'm good thank you" Keith said

 

Hunk nodded and put the box on the table in the middle.

 

" ok, what are we doing today? " asked Lance

 

Pidge smiled. "How about, reading an online biography?" She said happily

 

He smiled and said

" woah this sounds interesting! "

 

"Yep, it's called 'the life of the one and only - Lance awesomeness Mcclian'" Pidge said with a evil smirk crawling on her face.

 

Hunk snickered, snorting actually and Lance said " oh cool " before his fsve seemed to drain of colour.

 

" no no no no! " he yelled, running to Pidge

 

Pidge laughed loudly before she tried to hide it, accidentally presenting it on the large whiteboard screen

 

Lance gasped and he looked.

 

On the words was an entry from a few days after he arrived in the collage.

 

And it read

 

" Studyings gonna become a drag for me, I keep getting distracted by him then again he is really hot. But probably straight. Aaah haha, ah I just gotta stop thinking about him. Lmaooo he's hot but has the dumbest mullet In the world.

Aaah enough about Keith.

 

But oh my gosh, I was in dance class today, and this girl had the NERVE to insult me. I was sooo close to fighting this puta. Anyway! I'm planning to finish my astronomy project and then hopefully get some time to relaaaax "

 

And Hunk was reading it. Lance gasped dramatically and he ran to the board, screeching.

 

"Whooooops" Pidge said nervously.

 

Keith read it, laughing a little at first before he paused.

 

Lance stood in front, doing his best to cover Keith's name and he said

" piiiidge!!! "

In a high pitch screech.

" turn it ooooof!!! "

 

Pidge nodded and quickly turned it off. "Sorry!" She said quickly.

 

Keith scratched the back of his neck and chuckled a little nervously, cheeks going a little red.

 

Lance smiled and said

" nerd clubs cancelled today! " and he darted out of the room. Hunk just smiled before bursting into laughter

 

Keith smiled nervously. "I'm... going to head back to my dorm..." he said "thank you" he muttered before he left quickly.

 

Lance had locked himself in the bathroom.

 

Screaming he showered a cold shower. And then he came out, put on a face mask and lay on his bed to try and relax himself.

 

He knew what to do. Lie. Say it was Keith Randel. Boom. He was a genius!

 

Keith got back and he walked in, closing the door. "Lance...?" He asked, walking into the bedroom

 

Lance shot up.

" ah hi Keith! " and he paused.

" uuuh " and he turned away, grabbing a magazine and quickly flicking through.

 

" hiiii " he said.

 

Keith sat down on his bed. "Can we talk....?"

 

" what about? " he asked, facing Keith

 

"don't act dumb..." he said and shook his head

 

" I'm not " he said. To be honest, his palms were sweating.

Nearly shaking, but he held his composure and stayed calm as best as he could

 

Keith looked at him. "Sit up and face me at least..."

 

He sat up and looked at Keith, and he said " ah I'll..." and slowly peeled away the face mask, sighing in relief at the feeling

 

Keith smiled and shook his head. He looked at Keith...waiting for him to just say something

 

"Was that.... real...?" He asked, "No lies..." he added

 

" uh...yeah " said Lance.

 

" I mean, come on! " he said, voice raising higher a little. " have you seeen Keith Gerald? "

 

Keith paused. "Gerald...?" He asked. "But You're description kinda matches to me... and I doubt there's anyone else who happens to both be called Keith and have the same hairstyle as me..." he said, clearly not believing him

 

He laughed and said

" Keith come ooon..." softly.

 

" I'm seriously talking about another guy..." and he turned red and looked down.

 

"Funny.... Gerald is my middle name too" Keith pointed out

 

Lance coughed.

He then said " I didn't know that..."

 

Keith sighed and shrugged. "Oh well... I guess I'll just have to find another possible boyfriend..." he said, clearly not believing him.

 

His cheeks flushed red, and he choked on air again.

 

"Sorry - my mistake - but of course carry on" he said, also kinda wanting him to admit.

 

He gasped and looked away

" there's nooo way you're into guys anyway " he said,

" and if you were I would totally date you, it's just your mullet that looks stupid, but also hot on you " he rambled

 

Keith smiled "well... I do like guys... do I need to prove it?" He asked.

 

He paused.

" wait...you do? " he asked, clearly in confusion.

 

Keith didn't seem like the type of person to like guys

 

"Do I have to say it a third time?" He said and rolled his eyes.

 

He seemed almost dumbfounded.

 

" I don't believe you " he said.

He laughed and said " come on, you've GOT to have a girlfriend"

 

Keith shook his head. "Nope..."

 

He laughed and said

" aaah whatever "

 

"Why don't you believe me?" He asked and laughed, sounding a little annoyed.

 

He laughed and said

" you just...seem straight...and like you've got a girlfriend "

 

"And so do you" Keith chuckled. 

 

Lance gasped and he narrowed his eyes

 

"What?" Keith asked. "you did the same to me"

 

He whined and said

" yeah but you don't look gay "

 

"Nor do you" Keith laughed

 

He gasped and said 

" Keith, in like the biggest looking twink ever " and he paused.

 

" aaah! Anyway! It wasn't you I was talking about " he said defensively

 

"Ah... well... I kinda wanted it to be...." he said softly, sounding a little upset.

 

He paused and looked away.

" pffft, no you didn't " he said

 

This angered Keith, he didn't like how lance just assumed his feelings. Keith sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall with you..." he said and rolled his eyes. "I give up" he said before he stood up and left.

 

Lance paused.

What did he do.

 

WHAT DID HE DO HE JUST RUINED EVERY CHANCE HE GOT WITH THIS GUY OH MY GOD-

 

 

He then stared at the doorway, before his face fell into his hands

 

He screamed into them.

 

Way to fucking go Lance.


End file.
